Most existing temperature control systems operate in the following fashion: a temperature sensitive element, which includes a means for adjusting to the desired temperature, operates a switch when the difference between the instantaneous temperature and the desired temperature, also called the set temperature, exceeds a certain value. This method of operating does not allow a proportional control of the temperature because there is only one possible way to control the loads, that is they may be on or off.